ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fight to the Finish
Plot The episode begins with Gwen writing her school exam and out of now where Ben and Kevin are busy fighting Rojo and her gang Ben who is an alien called Buzzshock who has energy powers zaps Rojo´s gang but Rojo who also has energy powers tells Ben that he does not has a chance Buzzshock who is a very cocky alien zips and zaps into her bike destroying it then exploding it with Rojo on it but she it still standing Ben blasts her but nothing happens to her Ben blasts her again this time he absorbs the electrical wires but still its theres no effect Kevin tells him to do it one more time but this time absorbing every electrical thing around him Ben does so and charges up and fires a huge ray at Rojo but she counters Ben then needs a little jumpstart and Kevin gets him a triple A battery Ben absorbs its power and blasts a huge bolt to Rojo.The police arrives and the team suggest going to Mr smoothy to get the latest drink THE MEGA PLUS FRUITY SHOCK TWIST or TMPFS the team tries it and Ben says that it tastes like socks Gwen and Kevin drink it all up.Out of nowhere professor Paradox appears to the team asking ben for his help telling them that Kevin 11 000 is trying to escape the null void Kevin can´t believe what he just heard.Mean while looks like Kevin 11000 or negative Kevin has escaped the null void and is in the present world and starts destroying buildings causing chaos.Ben, Kevin and Gwen are trying to find out what caused this Ben the has a theory about when the team was in the null void somthing did attack kevin and the thing that attacked kevin did paper cut Kevin then Ben says that it must have collected normal Kevin´s DNA to complete Kevin 11 000 Ben dials up Lodestar then transforms into him the team head into kevins jet to fly to the small town where negative Kevin is attacking they get out the jet and meet negative Kevin face to face the team stare at negative Kevin and start fighting Gwen shoots her mana attacks Kevin throws a car Ben turns every metal thing into a ball then landing it on negative Kevin but negative Kev proves to be to strong and the teams attacks did no damage to evil Kevin Ben turns into a new alien called Sandbox. sandbox spins himself into a tornado sucking evil kevin inside since almost half of evil kevin´s body is heatblasts evil Kev goes into supernova and breaks free of sandboxes tornado sandbox then turns into a giant sand monster and slams evil kevin with the assist from Gwen and normal Kevin it did not work Ben then turns into a sand spear and tells Gwen to make a slingshot out of her mana normal Kevin fires the mana slingshot with sandbox as the spear to evil Kevin but evil Kev dodges it with XLR8´s speed Ben then turns into Big Chill and freezes evil Kevin´s heat blast body then Big chills throws a big frozen punch that sends evil Kev flying. The team go looking for evil Kevin only to find him nowhere thats because im invisible weaklings evil Kevin appears Ben dials up wildmutt and transforms into him then the real fight begins Gwen fires a mana hammer Kevin finds a tank and launches it and wildmutt goes into a face to face brawl evil Kevin and wildmutt just throwing blows evil Kev fires jetray´s neuroblasts but Ben dodges it Ben the smells that Kevin is losing power and Ben as wildmutt claws him and claws him that evil Kevin is turning back to human wildmutt then throws a powerfull sonic roar at evil Kevin turining bad kevins to normal Gwen and normal Kevin reply saying to wildmutt that his roar is a hidden new power the plumbers arrive to take evil Kevin to a top intergalactic prison evil Kevin who is handcuffed to titanium cuffs melts them with heatblasts power the episode ends with Kevin 11 000 throwing a smile and destroying the plumber ship and saying'' Im coming for you Ben tennyson and most of all Kevin levin but first their weakness Gwen'' Major events *Rojo has gained new powers *Kevin 11 000 escapes the null void *Kevin meets his negative self *Ben transforms into Sandbox for the first time Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Professer Paradox Villains *Rojo and her gang *Kevin 11 000 Aliens used *Buzzshock *Lodestar *Big Chill *Wildmutt *Sandbox Infimatrix alien Debuts *Sandbox Category:Episodes